Kamiel's Heart
by StorysOfAnnatar
Summary: Kamiel, einer der Prinzen eines Unterwasserkönigreiches namens Almerin, soll nun endlich seinen Pflichten nachgehen und sich für einen Ehemann oder eine Ehefrau entscheiden. Hah! Das hat er doch schon längst, allerdings ist sein Auserkorener keinen Meraner, sondern einen Menschling... (J. Sparrow, J. Norrington, C. Beckett, male OC)


**/Hi liebe Leute! Ich wünsche euch viel, viel Spaß mit der Story!  
Einiges im Voraus: Das Pairing ist noch nicht festgelegt, höhö. Aber es wird ziemlich sicher ein Yaoi/Slash Pairing sein, vielleicht auch mehrere. Für Wünsche bin ich natürlich offen! Eventuell wird das Rating auch noch hochgesetzt. ô3ô**

 **Im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel wird es dann mehr Infos über Kamiels Rasse, den Meranen, usw, geben.  
Tja dann, wor sehen uns am Ende des Kapitels! *Kekse hinstell*  
**  
 **Kamiel:** . ****

**_**

 **Prolog  
**

Kennt ihr das Gefühl von Grenzenlosigkeit? Die meisten Menschlinge vermutlich nicht… Aber lasst mich euch sagen, nach einer Weile wird diese grenzenlose Freiheit doch ziemlich langweilig und erdrückend.  
Mir war noch nie vorher aufgefallen, wie _unendlich_ einsam der Ozean sein konnte. Diese dunkle, blaue Leere schien kein Ende zu nehmen, nur ab und an zog ein Schwarm kleiner Fische vorbei oder der Gesang von Walen und Delphinen unterbrach die sanfte Ruhe des offenen Meeres.

Gesellschaft waren diese Fische für mich nicht – es war eher so, als würdet ihr auf einer einsamen Wanderung ein paar Vögel sehen.  
Niemand unterhielt sich mit mir.

Laaaaaaaangweilig.

Gedankenverloren blickte hinunter.  
Keine bunten Korallenriffe, keine lebedigen Unterwasserstädte, in denen sich Fische, Meranen und andere Meeresleute tummelten… Nur ein immer dunkler werdender Abgrund. Es ging so endlos tief hinab, ich konnte den Grund natürlich nicht sehen – und wer wusste schon, was gruseliges in dieser Schwärze lauerte. Vielleicht war ich ja nicht so allein, wie ich dachte (igitt, dieser Gedanke war richtig eklig)…  
Nicht einmal ein Wesen des Meeres wie ich wussten über all die Kreaturen und Geheimnisse unserer eigenen, unsagbar weiten und vielfältigen Welt Bescheid…

Im Kontrast zu der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit unter mir, funkelte gut sieben Meter weiter oben die glänzende Oberfläche magisch golden, da gerade die Sonne unterging. Ihre Strahlen erreichten mich noch ganz sanft, bevor sie sich in der Tiefe verloren.  
Das Licht, das mich berührte, wurde von meinem unglaublich langen, schwarzen Haar, welches wie ein Schleier hinter mir im Wasser schwebte, verschluckt, jedoch brachte es die Schuppen meiner langen, eleganten Schwanzflosse und meine flügelartigen Flossen am Rücken so zum Schillern, dass man meinen könnte, sie wäre mit blutroten Rubinen besetzt. Meine weiße, reine Haut verlieh mir ein übersinnliches Leuchten im dunklen Blau des Meeres und meine edlen, feinen Gesichtszüge vollendeten meine Schönheit.

Ihr Menschlinge müsst mich gesehen haben, um meine Pracht zu begreifen, da ich mich mit Worten kaum für euch beschreiben kann. Euresgleichen sind ja alle ziemlich… _hässlich_. Nichts für ungut.

Dennoch, dieses, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, _bezaubernde_ Antlitz, ist nichts Besonderes für einen Meranen. Meinesgleichen ist von Natur aus mit Makellosigkeit und Anmut beschenkt worden, die man allerdings erst richtig wahrnimmt, nachdem man einen Menschling gesehen hat und man sich mit eurer (ziemlich unvollkommenen) Art vergleichen kann.

Natürlich seid ihr nicht _alle_ unschön. Es gibt auch schöne Menschen. Nicht so schön wie ein Merane. Aber dennoch ganz ansehlich, auf ihre persönliche, unvollkommene Art und Weise. Aber während es auch hässliche Menschen mit zu großen und/oder schiefen Nasen, eigenartigen Lippen, schütterem Haar und eindeutig zu viel Körpergewicht gibt, findet man solche Makel bei uns nicht.  
Vielleicht weil wir Meeresleute schon weiter entwickelt sind, vielleicht weil es einfach in unserer _Natur_ liegt (so wie Clownfische gestreift sind), oder weil es für uns vorgesehen ist, auch an Land zu jagen, und die Menschlinge mit unserer magischen Schönheit zu täuschen.

Mmh, das Blut und zarte Fleisch eines Menschen gilt nicht umsonst als Delikatesse. Verdammt, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie _köstlich_ das _warme_ Fleisch eines Menschen schmeckt… wie erfüllend es sich anfühlt, wenn ihr heißes Blut meinen kühlen Hals hinab läuft und mich von innen mit Wärme erfüllt…

Toll, jetzt hatte ich Hunger.

Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, dass gerade ich, der sich sonst nicht sonderlich um diese wohlschmeckenden Landkreaturen scherte, einen von ihnen suchte. Aber die Geschichten… Oh, sie hatten mich gelockt. Ich wollte diesen legendären Menschenmann kennen lernen, über den ich vorallem an Land schon so viel gehört hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es auch gar kein Mensch?  
So oder so, och wollte ihn _besitzen_ , als mein sozusagen größter – okay, vermutlich nicht mein _größter_ – Schatz in meiner Sammlung.

Grinsend berührte ich den kleinen Perlenstrang mit der kleinen Münze, den ich auf eine Kette gebunden hatte, um ihn nicht zu verlieren.  
Ganz ehrlich, er sah furchtbar fade aus mit seinen Holzperlen… Die Münze war auch rostig… Und er passte so gar nicht zu meiner königlichen Tiara aus Silber, die von einem magischen, dunkelroten Stein geziert war, welcher das Licht violett und blau reflektierte, geschweige denn zu meinem Halsschmuck, der sich eng um meinen schlanken Hals schmiegte, oder den Armreifen.

Aber egal; diese Perlen gehörten meinem Objekt der Begierde… Ich hatte sie irgendwo in den karibischen Gewässern vom Meeresgrund aufgesammelt und als sie eine Menschenfrau mit blondem Haar erkannte (und sich sehr darüber ärgerte, mich sogar ohrfeigen wollte!), wusste ich, dass ich auf der richtigen Spur war.

_

 **/Hi again. Falls dir die Kekse gefallen oder das Kapitel geschmeckt hat, lass mir doch ein Review da.**


End file.
